Can this be love?
by shiro kuroneko
Summary: Ritsu no sabía que lo sentía era realmente amor hasta que escuchó cierto CD que le dió su amiga
1. Can this be love?

_**K-ON NO ES MIO, ESTO ES SOLO EL TRABAJO DE UN FAN SIN FINES LUCRATIVOS.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can this be love?<strong>_

_Can this be love?_  
>La canción sonaba en el reproductor de Ritsu, recostada en su cama con sus auriculares puestos, pensando en que era lo que sentía ¿podría ser amor?, no estaba segura y eso la enfadaba, pero le gustaba esa sensación, ver a su mejor amiga, con ver su hermosa sonrisa su corazón se paraba por un segundo luego latía con fuerza, suspiraba mientras recordaba a su amiga<br>_Is that what i have the symptoms of_?  
>¿esos síntomas que tenía acaso eran producidos por el amor? ¿acaso esas sensaciones cursis que antes le daban picazón y ahora le agradaba sentir era el amor?<br>_Can this be love?_  
>¿Y si era realmente amor lo que sentía? ¿qué haría?, no podría resistir la ausencia de su amada ni un solo minuto<br>_Giving me a ride_  
><em>For if this is love<em>  
><em>For if this is love<em>  
><em>i'm going to need much more<em>  
>Sin duda eso pasaría, necesitaría a su Mio día y noche, nunca se separaría de ella, nunca podría hacerlo, el simple hecho de imaginarlo bastaba para que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla<br>_For if this is love_  
><em>Promise not to hide<em>  
>-¡Estoy enamorada¡- exclamó, se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a la ventana, la abrió de golpe y gritó a pleno pulmón -¡ESTOY ENAMORADA¡- aunque nadie la haya escuchado, ya que era un día sábado por la tarde todos estarían haciendo otra cosa y la calle estaba vacía, ni siquiera sus padres o su hermano menor le escuchar, puesto que fueron al centro comercial y ella se quedó, quería escuchar el CD que le dio Mio un día anterior<p>

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack<em>  
><em>La castaña estaba caminando por el pasillo del salón de clases cuando escuchó su nombre –Ritsu-, reconoció la voz en seguida y se dio vuelta, vio a Mo que tenía un disco en la mano y estaba muy emocionada –Ritsu Ritsu, tienes que escuchar esto- le dio el CD –es un cantante antiguo que encontré vagando por internet, se llama Cat Stevens y sus canciones son hermosas- la castaña tomo el CD y dijo –paso, seguro que si le gusta a Mio es un romanticón cuyas canciones son tan cursis que me dará picazón- Mio parpadeó un par de veces -¿Eh?, no lo vas a escuchar?- unas lágrimas comenzaron a nacer de sus orbes grises –Aunque hice una selección de sus mejores canciones para dártelo, creo que no servirá- más lagrimas nacían de sus ojos sin parar, a la castaña se le apretó el corazón y un nudo se formó en su garganta, abrazó a Mio y le acarició el cabello –Está bien está bien, escucharé el CD, solo porque trabajaste en el- Mio saltó de felicidad y dejó de llorar -¡Bien!- dio saltitos de alegría tomando las manos de Ritsu –Sus mejores canciones están ordenadas, escúchalas todas y no te saltes ninguna-<em>  
><em>Fin FlashBack<em>

* * *

><p>La castaña cerro la ventana y se recostó nuevamente en su cama, tomo el reproductor ara vela el nombre que estaba escrito 01.-Can this be love?.mp3 –con que este es Cat Stevens- murmuró para sí misma –bueno, no es del todo mi gusto pero en cierta medida me relaja su música, ahora que estoy enamorada sus letras no me parecen tan cursis- terminó la canción y Ritsu apagó el reproductor, se quedó tirada en su cama pensando, por su mente pasaron imágenes de ella y Mio, tomadas de la mano en un parque, bajo la sombra de un cerezo, sonriendo como bobas por el amor que sentían, Ritsu dejó escapar una risita cuando una imagen pasó por su mente borrando de golpe ese paraíso, ¿y si Mio no le correspondía?, ese sería su fin, si perdía su mejor amiga y recién descubierto amor, ella, no sabría qué hacer, lo mejor sería guardar sus sentimientos para no dañar una hermosa relación, estuvo así hasta que se quedó dormida, cuando despertó sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación, abrió los ojos con cierta pereza y vio los hermosos ojos grises que amaba tanto, era un despertar hermoso, demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, estiró su mano y apretó la mejilla de su amada, quizás con demasiada fuerza –Ritsu, me duele- Ritsu despertó del todo y se rasco la nuca –Perdóname Mio, pensé que era un sueño, fue un hermoso desper…- se interrumpió nerviosa y roja, para su suerte Mio no le había entendido muy bien, y si lo hizo, lo camuflaba muy bien, la morena se sentó en un cojín a los pies de la cama de la castaña, Ritsu aún un poco nerviosa preguntó -¿qué haces aquí Mio?- la aludida la miró extrañada –pero si te llamé al celular te pregunté si podía venir y me dijiste que si- Ritsu estaba perpleja, no recordaba haber hablado con Mio, tomó su celular y revisó el historial de llamadas, era cierto –Perdón Mio, estaba medio dormida- la ojigris se rió por lo bajo –nunca cambiarás Ritsu, cambiando de tema- sus ojos se llenaron de emoción y brillaron, la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír bobamente ante la belleza de su amiga –¿escuchaste el CD que te di?- la castaña tomo el reproductor –solo la primera canción, creo que se llama can this be love, ¿cierto?- Mio sonrió alegremente –¡si! Esa es, ¿te gustó?- Ritsu recordó la cursi letra –Era tan cursi que me dio picazón- esperó la reacción de su amada, la cual había puesto cara de perrito regañado -¿entonces no te gustó?- Ritsu le negó con el dedo como regañando a un niño pequeñito –nunca dije eso, debo decir que la melodía es muy buena y la voz del cantante es agradable- el rostro de Mio se llenó de alegría -¡Bien! Sabía que te gustaría-.<p>

Se quedaron charlando hasta que anocheció, los padres de Ritsu aún no llegaban y ella ya tenía hambre, observó a Mio quien estaba leyendo un manga en el suelo recostada sobre un cojín gigante, la castaña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta -¿a dónde vas Ritsu?- le pregunto su amada de orbes grises, la castaña se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro –voy a preparar la cena, de seguro se pasaron a ver una película en el centro comercial y tengo hambre- Mio dejo el manga encima de la mesita de noche de Ritsu y se paró al lado de ella –te ayudaré- Ritsu no pudo decirle que no a ese hermoso rostro, simplemente le era imposible contradecirle, suspiró –está bien, pero mantente aleada del fuego y de los cuchillos- Mio frunció el entrecejo –Ya no soy una niña pequeña- Ritsu le colocó una mano en el hombro -Mio puedes ser muy hábil en las tareas del hogar pero la cocina no es tu fuerte, y si te cortas, litros de sangre caerán por toda la cocina y quedará inundada- Mio dio un grito de terror y se tapó los oídos –no escuché eso, no escuché eso, no escuché eso- repetía una y otra vez, Ritsu le acarició el cabello- Perdóname Mio, estaba bromeando- Mio salió de su trance de terror y pasó a uno de enojo (aunque no verdadero) -¡Deja de asustarme!- Dicho esto le propinó un Coscorrón a su la castaña que le apareció un chichón del porte de un huevo, -bueno, vamos a preparar la cena- bajó hasta la cocina y se lavó las manos, Mio la siguió -¿en qué puedo ayudarte Ritsu?- peguntó la bajista, Ritsu señaló el cajón de los cubiertos –arregla la mesa, solo pon cucharas tenedores y palillos, ah y por si acaso- su mirada cambió a una maliciosa –no vengas mientras cocino, solo pon los cubiertos, si llegas a entrar a la cocina mientras cocino una montaña de percebes caerá sobre ti, la morena palideció y colocó todo tan rápido como le fue posible y se sentó obedientemente sin espiar en la mesa esperando a que su amiga terminara de hacer la comida.  
>Mientras tanto en la cocina, Ritsu se daba ánimos –Bien, es hora de cocinar para Mio, la voy a sorprender, de seguro queda encantada con el plato que le prepararé – tomó la arrocera y la dejo para preparar 1 taza y media de arroz, si bien aún no tenía claro lo que iba a cocinar sabía que debía llevar arroz, después de unos momentos de pensar arduamente decidió hacer curry, a Mio le encantaba su curry, aunque también le gustaban los pulpos hechos con salchichas, estuvo 5 minutos tratando de decidir hasta que le salió humo por la cabeza, no pudo más y fue donde Mio para preguntarle –Mio, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Curry, o arroz con salchichas, rábanos en vinagre y rollos de huevo?- la morena pensó durante unos segundos levantó la cabeza y miró a Ritsu seriamente -¿qué forma tienen las salchichas?- Ritsu sonrió –pulpos- Mio sonrió de oreja a oreja –la segunda opción- Ritsu volvió a la cocina y preparó las salchichas y los rollos de huevo, cuando termino sintió que algo le faltaba al plato de Mio, tomó los pulpos de salchicha y con sumo cuidado les dibujo con delicadeza caras felices con kétchup, tomó los platos y los llevo a la mesa, se sentó y comió felizmente, aunque se detuvo al ver que Mio no comía -¿qué pasa Mio? ¿no te gusta?- Mio negó frenéticamente con la cabeza -¿entonces?- Mio pincho una salchicha en forma de pulpo con el tenedor –son tan bonitos que no puedo comerlos, sus caritas son muy lindas- tenía la mirada fija en los pulpitos, Ritsu solo pudo reírse, -Mio, los hice para que los comas, no para que los mires, además- puso una cara forzadamente triste –si no los comes lloraré- Mio salió de su ensimismamiento y se comió la salchicha, su cara denotaba una felicidad extrema -¡esta delicioso! Ritsu eres una excelente cocinera- Ritsu se sonrojó levemente y siguió comiendo,, cuando terminaron retiro los platos y se sentó en la mesa junto con Mio, había un silencio un tanto aburrido entonces a Ritsu se le ocurrió una idea, se paró de la mesa fue a su habitación, Mio la miró algo curiosa –Ritsu, ¿a dónde vas ahora?- más la castaña no le hico el mas mínimo caso, cuando volvió, traía el CD que Mio le regaló lo puso en el equipo de la sala y puso la segunda pista, el titulo decía "remember the days of the old school yard" Vaya nombre mas largo, pensó la castaña, volvió a la mesa y se dispuso a escucharla, Mio, que reconoció la melodía sonrió contenta –esa canción es muy linda, me trae ciertos recuerdos, cuando estábamos en primaria- se puso a tararearla hasta que se decidió por cantarla, Ritsu solo la miraba con una sonrisa boba en la cara, pero atenta a todo lo que decía la letra, ahora podía entenderlas, había practicado mucho ingles con Mio en las semanas a anteriores, la letra en si era bastante divertida, y encajaba con su infancia y la melodía pegajosa, ese Cat tenía buena música, la canción terminó y sonó una un poco mas lenta como no podía leer el nombre desde la mesa le peguntó a Mio el nombre -¿Mio, cómo se llama esta?- Mio se puso a recordar y al fin dijo –How can i tell you- a la castaña le llamo la atención el título (¿cómo pudo decírtelo?) escuchó la letra y se sintió especialmente identificada, ella no sabía cómo decirle a Mio que la amaba sin asustarla, estaba pensando en eso cuando se dio cuenta de la hora 23:30, eso era demasiado tarde y Mio seguía en su casa –Mio ¿no debes irte a tu hogar?- el rostro de Mio cambió por completo y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca un tanto amarga –la verdad es que planeo quedarme a dormir, claro si no tienes problemas con eso, me pelee con mis padres y el ambiente está muy tenso, quiero volver mañana cuando todo se haya calmado- mientras hablaba la canción terminó y comenzó a sonar una un tanto triste con una introducción en piano, Ritsu no supo que decir o hacer pero se acercó a su amada y la abrazó tiernamente acariciándole el cabello –todo estará bien Mio, yo estoy contigo para aptarte en todo, en lo que tú quieras te apoyaré y protegeré- Mio estaba roja envuelta en los brazos de Ritsu, la castaña advirtió el calor que generaba el rostro de Mio y a soltó -¿Qué pasa Mio? ¿tienes fiebre?- Mio negó con la cabeza -¿entonces?- Mio no dijo nada, entonces se aró nerviosa -v-v-voy al baño- cuando volvió estaba más calmada y sin rubor en sus mejillas, Ritsu seguía en la mesa leyendo un mensaje, Mio sintió cierta curiosidad -¿qué pasó?- Ritsu levantó la vista –mis padres no regresaran, fueron a ver a mi tía en el campo, cielos, mi padre es tan impulsivo- terminó de decir eso y se dio cuenta de que Mio se quedaría a dormir con ella a dormir, solas, completamente solas, sintió un calor en sus mejillas pero se relajó para que no se le notara, bostezó y se estiró, se puso de pie y apagó el equipo –Mio tengo sueño, vayamos a dormir- Mio asintió, y las dos fueron a la habitación de la baterista, Ritsu le pasó un pijama, que era de la propia Mio, había estado tantos años yendo a la casa de Ritsu y se quedaba a dormir que para no tener que llevar nada dejo de todo, cepillo de dientes, pijamas cambios de ropa, todo, tomó su pijama y fue a cambiarse al baño, cuando volvió Ritsu estaba terminando de acomodar el futon de la morena, Ritsu se acostó en su cama y Mio en el futón, la castaña estaba viendo a su amada desde la cama –Mio, ¿estas despierta?- la morena asintió, Ritsu no sabía de qué hablar pero se le ocurrió algo, recordando los viejos días de primaria, ella y Mio siempre dormían juntas cuando alguna iba a la casa de la otra, así que decidió lograrlo, solo tenía que decir una palaba –Percebes- observó atenta la reacción de Mio, quien estaba sollozando, Ritsu se sentó en la cama a una velocidad increíble –Perdóname Mio, no era mi intención asustarte tanto- la morena se abalanzó sobre Ritsu lloró desconsolada en su pecho –Tonta no lloro por eso- Ritsu estaba perpleja y angustiada, Mio estaba triste, por algún motivo estaba triste, le acarició el cabello maternalmente –dime Mio que pasó con tus padres- Mio lloraba más y más, Ritsu la consoló y la calmó hasta que pudo contar la historia<p>

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack<em>  
><em>Mio estaba sentada en la sala de su casa con sus padres, quienes habían sido reunidos por la bajista, les había dicho que tenía algo muy importante que decirles, su madre fue la primera en tomar la palabra –Bueno, ya estamos aquí hijita, dinos que es lo que querías decirnos- Mio no sabía cómo comenzar, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tomó aire para relajarse y dijo –Papi, mami, estoy enamorada de Ritsu- lo señores Akiyama estaban sorprendidos, aunque su padre estaba sorprendido de una manera distinta a su madre, su padre tenía una cara de ira y su madre una cara de sorpresa de que si hijita digiera algo tan impactante, pero ella no estaba enfada, siempre fue tolerante con esas cosas pero el señor Akiyama era totalmente conservador, encolerizado gritó -¡INACEPTABLE! NINGUNA HIJA MÍA ES DE ESAS COSAS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR PESONAS- Mio con lágrimas en los ojos se paró y encaró a su padre -¡ACEPTARLO ES TU ÚNICA ALTERNATIVA, SOY LESBIANA Y AMO A RITSU!- su padre le propinó una bofetada que dejó la cara de Mio enrojecida, Mio se quedó sin palabras, salió corriendo de su casa y fue a un parque, esperó a que su llanto se controlara y su mejilla tuviera su color habitual, entonces tomo el teléfono y marco un número que se sabía de memoria -¿Ritsu, puedo ir a tu casa? ¿sí?, voy para allá.<em>  
><em>Fin FlashBack<em>

* * *

><p>Ritsu estaba llorando amargamente junto con su amada, aunque en cierto modo estaba feliz, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tomo el rostro de Mio con ambas manos y la besó en los labios apasionadamente, al principio con algo de temor pero su amada recibió el beso con gusto, dejaron de llorar lentamente y se acostaron ambas en la cama de Ritsu, se tomaron de las manos y se quedaron dormidas.<br>Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Ritsu, vio el dulce rostro de su amada y lo acaricio tiernamente, no pudo resistirse y beso los labios de su amada con ternura, en ese instante Mio despertó y se sonrojó al instante, ambas chicas se levantaron y bajaron para desayunar, Ritsu puso arroz en la arrocera y la tetera para calentar agua, se sentó al lado de Mio y jugueteó con el cabello de la morena –Mio- la aludida la observó a los ojos y dijo -¿sí? ¿qué pasa Ritsu?- Ritsu sonrió dulcemente –Te amo- apenas terminó de decir eso besó a Mio tiernamente en los labios, Mio se sonrojó al máximo y en un susurro casi inaudible dijo –y-y-y-yo t-t-también te amo Ritsu- la tetera comenzó a sonar, Ritsu se paró y fue a la cocina para servir el té y el arroz, mientras desayunaban Ritsu tomó la palabra –después de desayunar iremos a hablar con tu padre Mio- la pelinegra hizo una mueca de como que no quiere la cosa, pero se dejó convencer por la castaña, apuraron el desayuno y partieron a la casa de los Akiyama, cuando llegaron Mio estaba hecha un matojo de nervios nuevamente, Ritsu le tomó la mano firmemente y se relajó, la castaña tocó el timbre y abrió a señora Akiyama, con una sonrisa un tanto inusual, contando que el día anterior su hija se había peleado con su marido y este había abofeteado a su hija, entraron y se sentaron en la sala de estar, la señora Akiyama les ofreció un poco de té el cual aceptaron gentilmente, se estaban llevando la taza a los labios cuando el señor Akiyama entró en la salita, se sentó frente a las dos chicas, Mio estaba algo nerviosa, apretó más fuerte la mano de Ritsu y se propuso a hablar –Padre, yo- fue interrumpida por su padre –Hija, quiero pedirte perdón por mi conducta del día anterior, yo estaba enloquecido, te golpeé injustamente, te grité y te humillé, yo- no pudo decir más, su hija lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y llorando, Ritsu y la señora Akiyama se miraron sonrieron –bueno, no nos dejen fuera de esta reconciliación familiar- dijo la señora Akiyama, el señor Akiyama abrazó a su esposa y Mio a su amada, cuando la lágrimas terminaron de caer, la señora Akiyama llamó a la casa de los Tainaka, quienes habían llegado de su imprevisto viaje, les informó de todo y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron los padres de Ritsu quienes sabían de antemano los sentimientos de su hija y no los reprochaban, festejaron con vino de arroz como es la costumbre japonesa –Pero si Mio y Ritsu ya tienen edad para beber- les dieron a cada una una copa con vino de arroz, las chicas lo tomaron y siguieron festejando

**_5 Años después._**

_-Y por el poder que me otorga la ley están oficialmente casadas- en un rincón del jardín habían 3 chicas llorando sentadas en las sillas de primera fila 4 padres derramando lágrimas de felicidad, Ritsu estaba con un terno elegante y Mio con un vestido de novia, se dio vuelta y lanzó el ramo, que fueron a caer en manos de Yui y Azuza, la kohai estaba completamente sonrojada, su sempai la abrazo contenta –¡Azu-nyan! Seremos las próximas en casarnos- la pequeña Azuza estaba aún más avergonzada –mou Yui-sempai, basta nosotras no podemos- Yui la miró extrañada –pero si Azu-nyan y yo llevamos saliendo desde hace más de 9 años- Azuza estaba totalmente nerviosa, todas rieron, estaban tan concentrados en la conversación de las chicas que nadie se percató de la ausencia de las novias._  
><em>Ritsu y Mio estaban en el jardín contemplando la luna, Ritsu miró a los ojos a su esposa y le dijo –Can this be love?- Mio le besó los labios tiernamente y le acarició la espalda –sí, para siempre y por siempre será amor-<em>  
><em>FIN.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno bueno, aquí mi segundo FanFic Mitsu, perdónenme si está un poco lento o la personalidad de Mio y Ritsu no van muy de acuerdo con la del anime, es que simplemente estaba algo inspirado y descdí escribir esto sin importar que, porfavor dejen review y critiquen todo lo que quieran, se los agradecería mucho.<strong>_  
><em><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS: Agradezco a mi amiga Lisa Hern que me ha ayudado un poco en alguno detalles como la manera de celebrar una relación de la forma tradicional apones, a mi padre por haberme hecho escuchar hace 2 años al grandísimo compositor Cat Stevens (actualmente Yusuf Islam) se ha convertido en una suerte de "hogar espiritual" para mi, y agradezco a todos los potenciales lectores de este fanfic y sus review los quiero adeu ;) matta ne!<strong>_


	2. Love is in the air

_**Love is in the air**  
><em>

**Dedicado para Mr. E's-pen**

* * *

><p>Las chicas estaban alegres, más de lo normal, al fin y al cabo podían ser novias si ningún remordimiento y con el consentimiento de sus padres, o quizás el icor las había alegrado más de a cuenta, era la primera vez para ambas que bebían cualquiera de las dos bebieran alcohol, se festejó hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el reloj marcó las 00:45 los señores Tainaka anunciaron su partida –Ritsu despídete que no vamos, tu hermano ya está dormido y mañana deben ir a la escuela- Ritsu, que estaba en un sillón junto con Mio pegada a su brazo hizo pucheros -¿Eh? No quiero, quiero quedarme más tiempo con mi Mio-chan- se apegó con más fuerza al brazo de su amada y la miró con ojos de perrito faldero, los señores Tainaka suspiraron, su hija era una completa infantil –Si no tiene problema puede quedarse aquí esta noche- dijo la madre de Mio, la castaña saltó y abrazó a su suegra -¡YAY! Ella sí que me comprende, ¿qué dicen, puedo quedarme?- los padres de Ritsu sonrieron –está bien, mañana de camino al trabajo pasaré a dejarte tu bolso y tu uniforme- dijo el señor Tainaka, la ojimiel abrazó a sus padres con alegría y corrió donde su amada y la abrazó con fuerza, lo familia de Ritsu se fue y quedaron solos, la señora Akiyama limpió los restos de la fiesta y se fue a acostar con su marido, Ritsu y Mio se quedaron en el saló, sentadas en el sillón tomadas de las manos, completamente felices, no hablaban pero era un momento cálido, hasta que la morena rompió el silencio -¿Qué hacemos ahora Ritsu?- la castaña sonrió pícaramente –de momento lo mismo que tus padres- y le guiñó u ojo a su amada, la ojigris se sonrojó pero obedeció y ambas fueron hasta su habitación, Ritsu se quitó la diadema y la dejó en la mesita de noche de su amada, tomó su pijama que tenía guardado en los cajones de Mio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño cuando una mano la tomó por la muñeca, Ritsu se dio vuelta y vio a Mio sonrojada –A-a-ahora q-que s-s-somos novias no hay p-p-problema con que te cambies aquí- Ritsu se sorprendió y sonrojo pero en su rostro se formó una risita maliciosa –vaya, Mio-sama es una pervertida- Mio se sonrojó aún mas y golpeó a Ritsu en la cabeza –T-t-tonta- la castaña se rió –está bien si es el deseo de Mio- se desnudó rápidamente para camuflar su vergüenza y se colocó la pijama, la morena quedó embobada por lo hermoso del cuerpo de su amada era pequeño y armónico, despertó de su trance cuando la castaña le picó la mejilla –Mio, vuelve a este mundo Mio- la morena sacudió su cabeza –perdón, ¿qué decías?- la ojimiel infló sus mejilla y frunció el entrecejo –te decía que es injusto que solo yo haga estas cosas tan vergonzosas, Mio-chan también debería hacerlo- la morena tardó en procesar la información, cuando su cerebro la terminó de procesar su reacción solo fue ponerse roja como un tomate maduro –t-t-tonta, yo no puedo hacer algo tan, tan, tan, vergonzoso- Ritsu puso una cara forzadamente llorona –entonces Mio-chan no me quiere- la morena ante tal frase se puso de pie de golpe y se desnudó frente a Ritsu, la luz de la luna entró por la ventana y bañó a Mio bajo su luz, Ritsu quedó embobada, su novia era hermosa, su piel blanca y tersa, Mio avergonzada se colocó su pijama y se acostó tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas, Ritsu se acostó junto con su amada y la abrazó, estaba sumamente feliz, no quería que eso terminara nunca, besó a la morena tiernamente en los labios y se quedó dormida.<br>Cuando abrió los ojos el sol bañaba su habitación con un destello anaranjado, un momento, ¿su habitación?, se levantó de un salto y se encontraba en su habitación, sola, sin su Mio, el reloj marcaba las 16:58 y la fecha marcaba que era día sábado, desesperada corrió por toda su casa, abriendo habitaciones, buscando por todas partes a su amada, con cada paso que daba una lágrima se asomaba por su mejilla -¡MIO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS MIO?- gritaba una y otra vez, no podía creer que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, volvió a su habitación y cayó de rodillas llorando destrozada –Mio, ¿dónde estás Mio? ¿por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¡VUELVE MIO!- su voz se quebraba a cada palabra, una voz familiar sonó a sus espalda –De eras odias estar sola, ¿cierto Ritsu?- la castaña reconoció la voz y corrió a abrazar a su amada, pero solo había aire, se calmó pero continuó llorando -¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? No hay manera de que todo eso haya sido real, era demasiado hermoso- continuó llorando amargamente, destrozada, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, su vida ya no podría ser la misma, en ese instante no quería nada más que su amada, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, pero no podía tenerla, ya no quería vivir, fue a la cocina y tomó el cuchillo carnicero, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de su amada le llegó de la nada –Ritsu, Ritsu, despierta Ritsu- la castaña despertó y vio los ojos de su amada, sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas y abrazo a la pelinegra con fuerza, llorando, pero esta vez de alegría –Mio, Mio, Mio, no te vayas Mio- Mio estaba perpleja y solo puso acariciar el cabello de Ritsu nunca antes había visto esa expresión en su rostro, era terror, miedo, pánico, abrazo a su amada tiernamente hasta calmarla -¿tuviste un pesadilla?- Ritsu asintió aun hipando por el llanto –pobrecita, pero ahora está todo bien, no tienes por qué temer, la besó cariñosamente en los labios, Ritsu la abrazo fuertemente y se apegó a su amada como un koala, la morena sonrió para sus adentros y se quedó dormida junto con la castaña.  
>Cuando Ritsu despertó lo primero que vio fe una sonrisa en el rostro de su amada, que estaba jugado con su flequillo –Buenos día Mio- la morena la beso en los labios –Buenos días amor- la castaña se sonrojó levemente, la pelinegra se puso de pie y tomó 2 toallas, le dio una a Ritsu –voy a tomar un baño, tu padre ya dejó tus cosas, la castaña esperó a escuchar la puerta del baño para salir a hurtadillas a espiar a su amada, cuando colocó su oreja contra la puerta escuchó el sonido del agua al caer, abrió la puerta lentamente asomó su cabeza y un golpe cayó sobre ella –no espíes- Ritsu hizo pucheros –pero solo quería compartir más tiempo con Mio- la morena se sonrojó y medito unos segundos –Moh- abrió completamente la puerta y tomó a la castaña por el brazo y la entró al cuarto de baño con rapidez –s-s-solo esta vez- Ritsu sonrió pícaramente.<br>Salieron del cuarto de baño y fueron a la habitación d la morena, se colocaron sus uniformes y bajaron al comedor, habían dos tazas de té humeantes, un plato con tostadas, y otro con un tazón de arroz, e la mesa había margarina mermelada y en un sartén unos huevos fritos con forma de corazón Ritsu se sentó en el puesto que tenía el tazón de arroz –Tu madre sí que me conoce bien Mio- cuando terminó la frase vio bajar a la señora Akiyama en bata y bostezando –Buenos días chicas ¿qué quieren para desayu…?, vaya, ya tienes todo listo Richan, Mio me había dicho que eres buena en la cocina- Ritsu la miró perpleja –Yo no hice nada de esto pensé que usted lo había hecho- la madre de Mio y la castaña se quedaron mirando perplejas y preguntaron al unísono –Mio, ¿tú hiciste esto?- la morena asintió levemente, la madre de Mio sonrió y volvió a su cama, Ritsu abrazó a su amada y la beso en la mejilla –Aww Mio, eres tan tierna, no puedo aguantar mis ganas de comer este delicioso desayuno- tomó los palillos probó el arroz -¡delicioso!- exclamó y se lo comió en n pis paz, Mio tomó una cuchara de madera y le sirvió a Ritsu a mitad de los huevos en un plato, a castaña tomó el tenedor y se lo pasó a Mio –quiero que Mio me dé de comer- cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, la morena nerviosa y sonrojada cumplió el deseo de su amada y le dio de comer en la boca -¿c-cómo están?- la castaña sonrió alegremente –Exquisito, ahora es mi turno, abre la boca- la morena obedeció y Ritsu le dio de comer, estaban tan divertidas en eso que no se dieron cuenta de la hora, cuando Mio vio du reloj casi le da un infarto, eran las 07:50 y las cases comenzaban a las 08:00, apuró su desayuno y obligó a Ritsu a hacer lo mismo, tomaron sus cosas y corrieron hasta el colegio, cuando llegaron las clases ya habían comenzado, abrieron la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y entraron a gachas, tomadas de las manos, hasta el momento nadie las había notado excepto –Mio-chan Richan, buenos días- saludó enérgicamente Yui, por segunda vez las había descubierto, toda la clase y la profesora se dieron vuelta para ver a la pareja, se pusieron de pie, aun tomadas de las manos, todas rieron excepto Mugi que se había percatado de las manos de las chicas y estaba en su mundo de fantasías Yuri –Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san, es la segunda vez que llegan tarde en mi clase- las regañó Sawako-sensei que aún no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaban las chicas, cuando se percató de ese pequeño pero gran detalle sonrió maliciosamente y les susurro –quizás que cosas hicieron que llegaron tarde- ambas chicas s sonrojaron como tomates, la maestra alzó otra vez la voz –por esta vez lo dejaré pasar pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ahora siéntense que la clase debe continuar- las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, Ritsu no se podía concentrar en la clase, en lo único que podía pensar era en su Mio, en su aroma, en su piel, en su cabello, en sus labios, solo podía pensar en su amada, si darse cuenta estaba llenando su hoja solo con el nombre de su amada, cuando la maestra pasó por su lado dejó un papel doblado en la mesa de la castaña, esta lo tomó y lo abrió, en el rezaba "concéntrate en la case tonta (Mio)" la castaña sonrió y escribió una respuesta que decía "no puedo, solo puedo pensar en ti Mio 3", dejó el papel en su mesa y la profesora lo tomó y lo fue a dejar a la mesa de Mio sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto cierta chica rubia que la estaba mirando atentamente, la morena al leer la respuesta se sonrojó al máximo y escribió una nota con cierta "furia", la nota decía "TONTA, no escribas cosas tan vergonzosas" , la maestra se paseó una y otra vez entre los pupitres, dando su clase, aparentemente, de lo más normal, cuando llegó el primer receso la castaña no se resistió mas y corrió donde estaba su amada y se apegó a su brazo –Te extrañé mucho Mio-chan- la ojigris se sonrojó al notar que las alumna que quedaban en el salón las estaban mirando –vaya, parece que Mio-chan y Richan se están llevando muy bien- dijo la sensei, que esperó a que solo estuvieran las miembro del club de música ligera y ella en la sala para poder ser ella misma –ahora díganme ¿qué clase de cosas hicieron esta mañana que se retrasaron tanto?- la castaña recordó la manera en la que había desayunado con Mio, era tan melosa y cursi, se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca –Bueno, este, que clase de cosas preguntas..- Mio que hasta ese instante había estado callada no lo aguantó más, cuanto antes mejor ¿no? –¡Bueno, s tanto desean saber…- con la mano libre acercó a Ritsu hacia ella y la besó –…esta clase de cosas!- todas se quedaron sorprendidas con lo que había sucedido, Mugi, que no pudo más de la emoción se desmayó sangrando por su nariz -¡Mugi!- exclamaron, Sawako la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la enfermería, seguida por las chicas del club, las 3 chicas se quedaron fuera de la enfermería esperando a que saliera su profesora, -Mio-chan, Richan, felicidades- dijo Yui, que hasta entonces había estado callada, pero su voz denotaba emoción, as chicas se sonrojaron –no hay nada que felicitar Yui, no nos hemos casado- dijo estrepitada mente la castaña, la pelinegra asintió frenéticamente, no podía hablar debido a la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante, en ese instante salió la profesora de la enfermería –Mugi estará bien, solo fue demasiada emoción- suspiró –ustedes dos, tengan más cuidado con lo que hacen recuerden que Mugi es muy sensible ante ese tipo de cosas- las chicas asintieron apenadas, la campan sonó marcando el segundo periodo, fueron al salón, a la mitad del periodo regresó Mugi, ya más calmada, el resto dl día transcurrió con normalidad, cuando terminaron las clases Ritsu llamó a las chicas –Mio, Mugi Yui, vamos al salón del club- la rubia respondió amablemente –adelántense ustedes, Yui y yo debemos limpiar el salón- señaló a la peli marrón dormida en su asiento, la castaña y la pelinegra se fueron juntas al salón y este estaba vacío –Vaya, que conveniente- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, a Mio se le erizó el cabello de la nuca -¿por qué tan conveniente Ritsu?- la castaña no respondió, si no que se limitó a empujarla contra la pared y besarle el cuello, le desató el listón y le desbrochó los dos primeros botones de la blusa a la morena, Mio estaba completamente sonrojada, aunque no quería que su amada se detuviera, solo se dejó llevar, Ritsu le besó desde la clavícula hasta los labios subiendo lentamente –hueles bien Mio- dicho esto la besó en los labios, en ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y entró la pequeña Azuza –perdón por la tardan…- vio la escena y se puso roja como un tomate y se dio media vuelta –perdón por la intromisión, no era mi intención interrumpirlas- dio un paso para alejarse, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras se topó con sus sempai y les contó todo lo que vio –Azu-nyan, ¿de qué te sorprendes tanto si nosotras hemos hecho cosa más fuer…- Yui no pudo terminar la frase porque las manos de la pequeña le taparon la boca, Mugi estaba en su propio mundo, sangrando por ambas fosas a la vez, ahora sí que la habían armado, Ritsu y Mio aparecieron y le taparon los ojos a la rubia, que se comenzó a calmar poco a poco –casi la armamos bien grande- suspiraron, se miraron y rieron a carcajadas, a pesar de todo era divertido.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: BIEN, AL FÍN HICE LA SEGUNDA PARTE, PERDONENME EL FINAL, SE ME CRTÓ LA INSPIRACIÓN, AGRADECERÉ TODAS LAS REVIEW QUE DEJEN, ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO "Can this be love?" COMO YO LO HICE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO, LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE HAGA UNA TERCERA PARTE, MATTA NE! ;)**_


	3. My hard headed woman

_**My hard headed woman**  
><em>

**Dedicado a chobits3**

* * *

><p>Las 5 chicas subieron hasta el salón del club, Mugi, ya mas calmada, sirvió el té y los pastelillos acostumbrados del club, todas lo bebieron y se relajaron hasta que Azuza hizo, inocentemente, una pregunta -¿cómo fue el fin de semana de Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai?- la pregunta hizo que las aludidas se quedaran petrificadas, Yui y Mugi las miraron con sumo interés, no había escapatoria, tendrían que decirlo tarde o temprano –mas les valdrá decirlo todo ahora- dijo Sawako que apareció aparentemente de la nada, todas las chicas dieron un grito de terror y Mio se pegó a Ritsu más de la cuenta, la profesora carraspeó sonoramente –Vamos, les he hecho esto muchas veces supérenlo, por otro lado- su mirada se volvió maliciosa y observó directamente a las chicas protagonistas de toda la discusión –Mio-chan y Richan nos iban a decir algo ¿no es así?- las chicas se miraron y suspiraron al unísono, su maestra tenía razón, lo mejor sería darse por vencidas. Contaron toda la historia, desde ambos puntos de vista, la meditación de Ritsu con el cantante que Mio le había recomendado, la pelea de Mio con su progenitor, la reconciliación y la fiesta, al finalizar el relato Yui estaba llorando, su kohai la abrazó y le acarició el cabello, quizás, con demasiado cariño, {pero eso es otra historia ;)}, -ya, Yui sempai, no es para tanto, al fin y al cabo tuvo un final feliz- la peli marrón negó con la cabeza –Richan, Richan hizo una fiesta y no me invitó, que cruel es- lloró con más ahínco en los brazos de su kohai, todas la miraron con una mirada de "¿y esta tomó atención a alguna parte de la historia".<br>El día terminó, y como de costumbre no practicaron nada, las 5 amigas se fueron caminando hasta el cruce donde Mio y Ritsu seguían solas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron muy juntas, a pesar de que más de una persona murmuraba a sus espaldas, a las chicas no les importaba, ellas estaban felices y en su mundo no existía nada más que ellas y su felicidad –Mio, ¿cómo crees que será nuestro futuro?- preguntó Ritsu a la morena, esta sonrió y dijo –de momento vivamos el presente, el mañana ya vendrá, y mi presente en este instante es hermoso- la castaña se sonrojó ante tales palabras, tan dulces y tiernas, sonrió bobamente encantada de todo lo que el amor estaba provocando en ella, le encantaba, se sentía completa y feliz solo por estar con su amada y poder disfrutar juntas algo tan simple como caminar tomadas de las manos camino a casa, continuaron charlando alegremente hasta llegar a la casa de Ritsu –bueno, me voy a mi casa- dijo la morena, se dio vuelta y Ritsu la tomó de un hombro, la atrajo hacia ella y la besó con pasión y amor, Mio se sonrojó pero se dejó llevar -te extrañaré mucho- dijo la castaña, Mio partió rumbo a su casa y la ojimiel entró a la suya, saludó a su madre y su hermano y se metió en su habitación con rapidez, tomó un cuaderno de notas y comenzó a escribir todo lo que a su mente venía, cosas felices y cursis, le costaba trabajo creer que ella estaba escribiendo todo eso aunque le gustaba, cerró el cuadro de notas y comenzó a reír sin motivo aparentemente, solo estaba feliz y necesitaba expresarlo, tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, "te amo Mio-chuan 3 3 3" seleccionó el destinatario y en menos de un minuto llegó un mensaje en respuesta, "yo también, mi tonta favorita" , la castaña comenzó a reír inexplicablemente, cuando desde el primer piso legó la voz de su madre y su padre –Ritsu, baja es hora de cenar- la castaña bajó y con una gran sonrisa en su cara comió la cena que su madre le había preparado, Satoshi contaba las experiencias de su día de escuela y su padre todo lo que había sucedido en el trabajo, cuando terminó la cena se fue a bañar, se cepilló muy bien los dientes y se fue a dormir, así transcurrieron los días hasta que llegó el viernes, Ritsu estaba escuchando música cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono móvil, la pantalla decía "MIO 3 3" contestó inmediatamente – ¿aló, Mio?- la voz de la morena le llegó como un coro de ángeles –hola amor- la castaña se sonrojó al máximo, nada propio para su extrovertida personalidad -¿cómo estas Mio-chan?- preguntó nerviosa, solo para decir algo y salir del paso, desde la otra línea llegó una risa digna de las más bellas ninfas de los cuentos de hadas –pero si nos vimos hace menos de 2 horas amor, estoy bien, te llamaba para preguntarte si tienes algo que hacer mañana- la castaña ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y contestó –nada, nada de nada, estoy completamente libre- dijo con rapidez y seguridad –Bien, entonces mañana nos juntaremos a las 11:00 en el centro comercial, hasta mañana, te amo- la castaña volvió a sonrojarse y contesto tartamudeando –h-hasta m-mañana, duerme bien- se sentía como si el espíritu de Julieta que interpreto para el festival escolar se hubiera apoderado de ella, impaciente decidió dormirse temprano para que el siguiente día llegara lo antes posible, se colocó la pijama, dejó su celular y su reproductor de música cargando, junto a ellos dejó sus llaves y su monedero, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó, impresionantemente, a pesar de la emoción se durmió con suma rapidez.  
>Despertó antes d que el despertador sonara, eran las 07:27 AM, se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina, se preparó un desayuno algo frugal, subió hasta su habitación y comenzó a pensar qué prenda llevar para su primera cita, técnicamente no era la primera, puesto que había salido con Mio un montón de veces antes, pero esta vez era diferente, decidió vestir algo sencillo pero no mucho, unos jeans blancos y una blusa amarilla con flores naranja, se vio al espejo y la imagen que vio le incomodó un poco, esa no era el reflejo que estaba acostumbrada a ver, se quitó la blusa y probó con una camiseta naranja, aún le disgustaba el reflejo, se quitó la camiseta y se colocó un polo azul claro, ese sí, pero, quería darle a su amada un pequeño consentimiento y se quitó la diadema amarilla y la guardó en su cajón, tomó un perfume que Mio le había regalado para su cumpleaños, como la morena sabía que a su amiga no le gustaban los olores dulces, y habían pocos perfumes para mujeres buenos con otro olor , le compró uno para chicos, se colocó unas gotas en el cuello y la esparció, por todo su cuello, el olor era intenso pero agradable, cuando vio el reloj este marcaba las 10:20, se cepilló los dientes por segunda vez esa mañana, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien y partió hacia el centro comercial, no había ningún motivo para apresurarse, el centro comercial quedaba apenas a 10 minutos a pie pero para asegurarse d no tener contratiempos tomó el bus, llegó en menos de 5 minutos, se bajó y se sentó frente una pileta que decoraba el centro comercial, miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que marcaban las 10:30, sacó su reproductor de música y se dispuso a terminar de escuchar las canciones que Mio le había dado, las copio todas en su Mp3 y seleccionó la quinta canción, la melodía era agradable y el ritmo calmado y pausado.<br>"My hard headed woman"  
>"mi chica de cabeza dura" se rió tiernamente, ella ya había encontrado a su chica de cabeza dura que le soportaría todas sus tonterías, miró hacia arriba y habló para si misma –de veras estoy enamorada de esa chica- dijo, y una voz le contestó –Aww, ¿en serio?, eso es muy lindo de tu parte- la castaña reconoció la voz en seguida se puso de pie y vio a su amada, estaba vestida con unos jeans morados y una camiseta manga corta azul y blanco, besó a la pelinegra en los labios fugazmente en forma de saludo –Hola Mio- la morena sonrió con cierto rubor en sus mejillas –Buenos días Ritsu, ¿te hice esperar mucho?- la castaña negó frenéticamente con su cabeza –para nada, de hecho llegaste antes- la morena se sonrojo un poco más –es que no aguantaba las ganas de verte así que vine un poco antes, y además, tú también estás aquí antes de la hora acordad- la castaña se rascó su mejilla –Bueno yo, tampoco podía aguantarme más tiempo en mi casa-rió bobamente sin saber que decir, su amada estaba en la misma situación, no sabían que decir o cómo actuar, era la primera cita para ambas, aunque técnicamente no fuera cierto, así lo sentían, la morena se sentó al lado d Ritsu y esta le tomó la mano, la ojigris rió por lo bajo, la manita de Ritsu era tan cálida, había un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Ritsu rompió el silencio -¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó a la morena, la chica asintió se dirigieron tomadas de las manos a una cafetería, donde pidieron 2 cafés con leche y crema, la ojimiel pidió un pastel de moka y la ojigris un mont blanc, los tomaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que la ojimiel habló -¿cómo está Mio?- la morena no contestó, estaba con la mirada fija en el rostro de su amada, se veía mucho más hermosa sin su diadema, sintió que algo le estaba picando la mejilla y se percató que era el dedo de Ritsu -¿qué haces?- la castaña le apretó suavemente la mejilla –como no contestabas decidí tomar tu atención de otra forma más directa- Mio se sonrojó –perdón, ¿qué decías?- la castaña suspiro –que cómo está tu café- la morena tomó otro sorbo –delicioso, gracias Ritsu- la castaña se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice –no es nada, je je, y si es para Mio, no me importa pagarlo- tomó su tenedor y comió el pastel de moka, y cuando iba a probar un segundo bocado notó que Mio tenía la mirada en su pastel -¿quieres un poco Mio?- la morena asintió con énfasis, la castaña pincho el trozo con el tenedor –abre la boca Mio- la morena se negó, -pero, ¿no dices que quieres un poco?- la ojigris se estaba sonrojando –q-q-quiero probarlo de otra forma- Ritsu no comprendía de que otra manera se podía probar un pastel si no era comiéndolo, -¿de qué forma quieres probarlo?- la morena la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la besó apasionadamente, cuando se separaron Ritsu estaba completamente sonrojada al igual que Mio que habló en un susurro casi inaudible –d-de esa manera- la castaña se rascó la nuca y comenzó a reír para camuflar su vergüenza –Bueno, es una buena forma de probarlo, y…- su tono de voz comenzó a bajar paulatinamente –a mí también me gustaría probar el mont blanc de Mio- la morena se sobresaltó, pero para estar parejas obedeció, se comió un trozo de su pastel y en el acto Ritsu la besó en los labios. De esa forma se comieron sus pasteles, terminaron sus cafés, Ritsu pagó la cuenta y salieron de la tienda tomadas de las manos, todos los demás comensales hacían comentarios a su paso pero a ellas no les importaba, solo siguieron caminando, se detuvieron en unos juegos electrónicos, pasaron por una cabina de fotografías, de 5 tomas que hizo la cámara en 3 Ritsu estaba acosando a Mio, y en las últimas 2 su merecido coscorrón y posterior chicón, salieron de la cabina riendo cuando se toparon con una vista inesperada, Yui y Azuza, bueno era normal verlas juntas pero había algo distinto a otras veces, estaban tomadas de las manos y muy, muy, juntas, tal como estaban ellas mismas en ese instante –Mio, Mio- dijo la castaña en un susurro –mira que bien guardadito se lo tenían esas 2- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios -¿y si les hacemos una broma?- le preguntó a la morena, esta solo suspiró, en fin, Ritsu era Ritsu y nadie la iba a cambiar, y eso era lo que Mio amaba de Ritsu, se acercaron en silencio por detrás de las chicas –Vaya, ustedes dos sí que se están llevando de maravilla- dijo la castaña con una voz pícara, Yui se dio vuelta sonriente –Sí, y ustedes dos también- Ritsu y Yui rieron, pero las dos chicas de pelo negro estaban en silencio, Mio porque no le gustaban demasiado las bromas y Azuza porque la habían sorprendido y estaba completamente roja, -b-bueno, solo lo normal, como dos amigas que van de compras- dijo la pequeña tratando de que le creyeran -¿eh? Amigas tomadas de las manos, eso es mucho cariño para 2 amigas, ¿no crees, Azuza-chan?- la pequeña se puso aún más nerviosa –será mejor que te des por vencida Azuza, cuando Ritsu se propone algo no se detiene hasta que lo consigue- dijo Mio quien había estado en silencio hasta ese momento, pero que decidió unirse a la jugarreta, Azuza tenía expresión de sentirse traicionada, pero se rindió, era imposible escapar en ese instante –ahí hay unas bancas, ¿por qué no nos cuentas todo ahí?- la pequeña suspiró, fueron a las bancas que Ritsu había señalado, se sentaron y la pequeña Azuza comenzó a hablar –Yui-sempai y yo hemos estado saliendo hace ya casi un año y medio, nuestra relación comenzó poco después de que me uní al club- Yui tenía una inmensa sonrisa –ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, pude conocer a Azu-nyan, enamorarme de ella y salir con ella- dicho esto se abalanzó sobre su kohai y la beso repetidas veces, la pequeña estaba lógicamente sonrojada –Yui-sempai, estamos en público- la peli marrón la miró extrañada -¿eh? Pero si Mio-chan y Richan lo hicieron en el café frente a muchas personas- la aludidas se sonrojaron al máximo, las habían visto, el silencio se volvió incómodo pero en el mismo momento se largaron a reír.<br>Cada pareja se fue por su camino –Nos vemos otro día chicas, tenemos algo que hacer- dijo Yui, abrazando a su pareja por la cintura, Yui y Azuza se fueron por un lado, y la castaña con su amada por otro -¿qué hacemos ahora Mio?- preguntó la castaña, la morena se detuvo frente un cine –Hm, ya veo, quieres ver una película, por aquí está la cartelera infantil y romance- dijo Ritsu dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las películas que había dicho, cuando la mano de Mio la detuvo -¿no quieres?- dijo, y se percató de que Mio estaba señalando el cartel de una película de terror, la miró insegura -¿Mio, de veras quieres ver esta?- la morena asintió con seguridad –aún faltan 15 minutos para la función ¿quieres quedemos una vuelta por el centro para hacer tiempo?- tomó la mano de la morena y se pasearon por todo el centro comercial, la castaña vio unas gargantillas de plata con forma de corazón y se guardó la ubicación en su mente y continuó con el paseo señalando diversas cosas que le gustaban, llegaron hasta unas bancas frente a una librería –Mio espérame aquí por favor debo hacer algo- dijo la castaña dejándola sentada en una de las bancas, se fue y en menos de 5 minutos regresó con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro –Mio elige derecha o izquierda- dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, la morena no comprendía bien -¿por qué?- la chica se rió –tu solo escoge una-, la morena eligió la izquierda puesto que era zurda –respuesta correcta-abrió la mano y le dio una gargantilla con un corazón de plata en el centro el cual tenía tallado dos iniciales M y R, se sonrojó por el pequeño pero hermoso presente -¿te gusta?- le pregunto la castaña, la morena asintió frenéticamente –es precioso, gracias Ritsu- Mio le besó la frente cariñosamente –Je, je, todo sea por mi amada de orbes grises, ahora recoge tu cabello Mio- la morena obedeció y la ojimiel le colocó la gargantilla, Ritsu olfateó el cuello de Mio y detecto un suave pero agradable olor a Jazmín, le besó el cuello tiernamente -listo Mio- la morena ruborizada le dio las gracias casi en un susurro –g-gr-gracias, por cierto ¿qué había en la derecha?- la castaña sonrió con satisfacción, abrió su mano derecha y mostró una gargantilla igual que la de Mio –la mía, ¿me ayudas a ponérmela?- dijo apartándose el cabello del cuello y dándole la gargantilla a Mio, esta se paró detrás de la castaña y le abrochó la gargantilla, Ritsu miró su reloj pulsera -¡Rayos! Se nos hará tarde para la película- tomó la mano de Mio y fueron corriendo hasta el cine, compraron los boletos y palomitas de maíz, al entrar a la sala la función apenas había comenzado, al principio Mio aguantó muy bien la película, hasta que comenzó a aparecer la sangre -¡KYAAAAAA!- se abrazó a Ritsu con los ojos llorosos y temblando de miedo –no vi es no vi eso no vi eso- repetía una y otra vez, la castaña la abrazó fuertemente, tapándole los oídos y bloqueando su vista para que no se asustara aún mas, cuando la película terminó salieron de la sala y Ritsu regañó a la morena –Te pregunté si estabas segura de esto, sabes muy bien que no soportas las películas de terror, ¿por qué la elegiste?- Mio, que aún estaba sollozando contestó débilmente –es que, como me has dado tantos caprichos hoy, pensé en darte algo a ti a cambio, y sabía de antemano que te gustaba esta película y quería que entrar contigo a verla- Ritsu suspiró, no podía enojarse con la morena, era tan linda y dulce, tan solo la atrajo hacia ella, la abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cabello –por esta vez te perdonare Mio, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿okay?- la morena, sonrojada entre los cálidos brazos de su amada asintió débilmente, salieron del centro comercial y para su sorpresa habían pasado más tiempo del que creían dentro, afuera estaba atardeciendo y una brisa llegó que hizo tiritar de frío a Mio –Mio ¿estas bien?- la morena sonrió y asintió, pero al instante estornudó, la castaña a tomó del brazo y la llevo hasta una tienda de ropa dentro del centro comercial –Busca una chaqueta que te guste, yo la pagare por ti- dijo la castaña, recorrieron toda la tienda, 2 veces, hasta que escogió una chaqueta de polar morada –¿otra más? Pero si ya tienes una igual en tu casa Mio- Mio negó con la cabeza señalando una pequeña figura bordada en la chaqueta –esta tiene un mapache- la castaña le acarició la cabeza tiernamente –está bien si es lo que quieres- tomó la chaqueta y l llevó hasta la caja registradora, por fortuna aún le quedaba dinero, pagó y se la puso a Mio en el acto, salieron nuevamente del centro comercial y caminaron juntas de regreso a sus casas, la casa de Ritsu quedaba más cerca, cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña trataron de despedirse, mas no pudieron, no querían que ese día terminase, en ese instatne apareció la señora Tainaka con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro –si Mio-chan quiere puede quedarse, ya llamé a sus padres- las chicas se maravillaron con la idea, sería la tercera noche que dormirían juntas, le dieron las gracias a la madre de Ritsu y subieron a la habitación de la ojimiel, charlaron hasta qu las llamaron para cenar, esa noche había arroz con curry picante, y para Mio un curry dulce, no era buena con los picantes, al terminar de cenar y de parlotear con la familia de Ritsu subieron al cuarto de baño, donde se bañaron, se cepillaron los dientes y se encerraron en la habitación de la castaña, -Mio, tu dijiste que querías consentirme ¿cierto?- la morena asintió –pues quiero algo- se puso de pie, abrió su armario y sacó una Hagstrom Hj600 color caoba para zurdos y se la pasó a Mio –Quiero que me toques una canción- Mio se sorprendió, desde el dia que compró su bajo nunca había tocado una canción en guitarra, ella sabía tocar guitarra, y tocaba bien, pero la vergüenza y e pánico la hicieron decidir por el bajo, la guitarra que Ritsu le había pasado en ese instatn era la guitarra que había deseado hace unos años  
><em><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FlashBack<strong>_  
><em><strong>-está bien, está bien, haré una banda contigo, pero primero debo aprender a tocar algún instrumento, ¿no crees?- la castaña meditó unos momentos –mañana iremos a la tienda de instrumentos del centro comercial y elegiremos tu instrumento-<strong>_  
><em><strong>Al dpia siguiente se juntaron en la entrada de la tienda y se pasearon por toda la tienda, A a Mio le llamó la atención una guitarra eléctrica con unos agujeros similares a las "efes" de los violines, la tomó y comenzó a tocar aleatoriamente cualquier cuerda, cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta de que Ritsu tenía una expresión de asombro en su cara -¿eh, Ritsu, qué tienes?- la castaña la miró con el entrecejo un poco fruncido –mentirosa, dijiste que no sabías tocar ningún instrumento- la morena se sorprendió por lo que su amiga acababa de decir –pero si no sé tocar, esta es la primra vez que tomo una guitarra, continuó tocando, lo que según ella eran cosas inconexas e incoherentes, se dejó llevar y no se dio cuenta de que su alrededor muchas personas se agolpaban para verla, incluso el personal de la tienda, cuando dejó de tocar y observó a toda la gente se puso roja como un tomate, dejó la guitarra en su sitió y salió corriendo de la tienda, Ritsu la siguió –Mio, eres asombrosa, eres una genio con la guitarra, definitivamente será tu instrumento- decía entusiasmada, Mio negó rotundamente con la cabeza –imposible, serpia el centro de atención de muchas personas, es muy vergonzoso- la castaña se decepcionó de la respuesta de su amiga, pero no podía obligarla .vaya manera de desperdiciar tu talento amiga, pero…¡YA SE!- tomó a Mio de la mano y la condujo hasta otro sector, el de bajos, le pasó un bajo para zurdos, la morena lo tomó y comenzó a tocar lo mismo que n la guitarra, se sentía muy bien, las notas graves del bajo la reconfortaban, se dejó llevar, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie, ese definitivamente sería su instrumento, pero el color no la convencía, se puso de pie –otro día lo comprare, por ahora volvamos a casa Ritsu-<strong>_  
><em><strong>FinFlashBack<strong>_

* * *

><p>Y ahora estaba ella, de nuevo con esa guitarra en sus manos, quería tocar tal como había hecho en la tienda años antes, pero decidió tocar algo dedicado especialmente para su amada, se puso a meditar y decidió tocarle algo significativo, ordenó a Ritsu esperar fuera, abrió la laptop d la castaña, presionó el buscador y en él escribió "can this be love? Cat Stevens chords" los encontró en menos de un minuto, memorizó los acorde y practicó, la guitarra se le hacpia enormemente fácil, casi iga que el bajo, cuando practico lo suficiente llamó a Ritsu, la castaña entró y se sentó en su cama, la morena comenzó a tocar la canción y cantarla, Ritsu estaba embobada por la belleza de su amada al tocar guitarra, y lo hermsa de su voz, cuando Mio termino de tocar dejó la guitarra a un lado -¿estas contenta ahora?- la castaña asintió frenéticamente y se lanzó sobre Mio, juguetearon hasta caer dormidas, durmieron sin problemas, calmadas y felices, la castaña durmió con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, nada podría hacerla caer en tristeza nunca más, nada de nada lo haría, o, ¿acaso había algo que podía hacerlo?...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR: fiu, termine de hacer este chapter, perdónenme la tardanza, lo habría subido antes pero cuando la inspiración me llegaba mi padre me mandoneaba a hacer alguna tarea y se me esfumaba (-.-'') la dedicatoria a chobits fue porque ella me tiene agregado en sus listas de autores favoritos –w-'' gracias!, les agradezco que hayan leído este capítulo de "can this be love" les doy unas pistas del próximo capítulo "universidad, dormitorios, motocicleta", espero hayan disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo, dejen review por favor, los quiero y hasta el próximo fic ;) matta ne!<strong>_


	4. My Lady D'arbanville

**_My lady D'arbanville_**

_**Prefacio  
>Han transcurrido ya 2 años desde que Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi se graduaron, la pequeña Azuza por fortuna quedó en la misma universidad que sus sempai, comparten el mismo bloque de dormitorios, ¿qué cosas irán a suceder de ahora en adelante?<strong>_

-Ritsu, despierta Ritsu, las clases ya van a comenzar, despierta- la morena movía a su amada una y otra vez tratando de despertarla, la castaña se levantó con pereza, bostezó, se estiró y restregó sus ojos, aún algo despistada –Mio, ¿qué hora es?- la morena suspiró –son las 07:00 despierta- la castaña se lanzó a los brazos de su amada –las clases comienzan a las ocho y media Mio, aún queda tiempo, mucho tiempo- Mio trató de zafarse de la castaña pero no pudo –tienes que levantarte, lavarte la cara, desayunar, vestirte y alistarte para las clases- Ritsu se pegó más a la ojigris –eso se puede hacer en una hora, pero de momento- le dio una mirada lasciva a la morena quien se sonrojó –aún tenemos tiempo para jugar un poco ¿no crees?- desabrochó la blusa que llevaba Mio dejándola solo con el brasier puesto –eres hermosa Mio- la morena esta roja como un tomate pero no se resistió, la castaña le besó el cuello lentamente, luego mordió la oreja de Mio, la cual emitió un gemido -Ritsu, para, es muy temprano para hacer esto- la castaña no contestó, de hecho se había detenido -¿Ritsu?- la morena se sacó a Ritsu de encima -¡ZzzzZZzzzzzZZZZzz!- Mio se enfureció y la golpeó en la cabeza con fuerza – baja cuando estés lista- se puso de pie y se abrochó la blusa, cerró la puerta de un tirón, dejando a la castaña sola, esta se sentó en la cama y se acarició el chichón que le habían dejado en su cabeza, se rió de lo que había sucedido –bueno, así estará lista para lo noche- rió maliciosamente, se puso de pie, tomó su toalla de mano, su cepillo y su pasta dental, volvió del baño, totalmente despierta, buscó entre su montón de ropa algunas prendas que estuvieran limpias, saco unos jeans azules y una camiseta naranja, salió del dormitorio que compartía con Mio, al pasar por la puerta del dormitrio de Yui escuchó una voz que denotaba cierta vergüenza y excitación –Basta Yui-sempai, no toques ahí- se rió con ganas y bajó hasta la cafetería donde en una mesa la esperaba Mio, se sentó al lado de la ojigris se abrazó a su brazo –Buenos días Mio- la morena que aún estaba molesta no le dirigió la palabra, la ojimiel se le acercó al oído –Si quieres, esta noche continuamos donde nos quedamos, hoy es viernes y podemos quedarnos hasta tarde "jugando"- esto último lo dijo con más picardía, Mio se sonrojó al máximo, mas no dijo palabra alguna y continuó bebiendo su café, llegó Mugi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algodón en una de sus fosas nasales -¿Te quedaste escuchando a Yui y Azuza cierto?- le preguntó la castaña, la rubia asintió, Ritsu y Mio suspiraron al unísono, en eso bajó Akira, aun bostezando y con unas ojeras enormes –Buenos días chicas- las 3 chicas respondieron al saludo -¿dormiste mal?- le preguntó Mio, la aludida asintió y suspiró –desde que llegó Azuza a la habitación de Yui no he podido dormir bien, cada noche hacen demasiado ruido, pero por el lado positivo, ya no tengo que despertarla todas las mañanas, por suerte su novia es una chica responsable- rieron ante el comentario y continuaron con el desayuno, en eso aparecieron Ayame y Sachi, seguidas por Yui y Azuza, se tomaron desayuno y cada chica se fue a su respectivo salón, en día transcurrió con normalidad, las clases de Ritsu terminaban antes que las de las demás los viernes, se fue al cuarto que compartía con Mio, observó el desorden que tenía hecho –bueno, sorprenderé a Mio, voy a ordenar todo- tomó toda la ropa sucia y la metió en una cesta, la llevó hasta las lavadoras de los dormitorios, la programó para lavado, enjuague y centrifugado, en lo que la ropa estaba lista Ritsu ordenó lo demás, dejó un montón de revistas viejas en la basura, ordenó todos sus pares de baquetas, la rotas, las fisuradas y las nuevas, encontró al menos 6 juegos de llaves que había perdido y dinero que no se acordaba, lo guardó de inmediato en un frasco que tenía una etiqueta que decía "fondos para la motocicleta" Ritsu estaba decidida a comprar una motocicleta, solo le faltaba un poco más y podría comprarla, aunque en realidad ya tenía suficiente para una barata y usada, Mio le había prohibido que comprara cualquier cosa, y la obligó a comprar una buena, de calidad, nueva y todas las protecciones pertinentes.  
><strong><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**  
><strong><em>La pareja estaba en una automotora, en la sección de vehículos usados-Mio mira, tengo todo el dinero para comprar esta motocicleta- dijo la castaña, señalando una motocicleta oxidada, con el medidor de gasolina roto y el tanque lleno de abolladuras –Ni hablar, no ter permitiré comprar una cosa tan insegura, accedí a que te compraras una motocicleta, pero esta porquería no te la vas a comprar, si lo haces vamos a terminar- era una amenaza hueca y ambas lo sabían –Vamos Mio, está en excelente estado, solo se ve un poco mal- golpeó el asiento suavemente, y al instante se cayó al suelo, Mio se cruzó de brazos y miró a Ritsu con el entrecejo fruncido –no quiero que te pase algo Ritsu, si te llegara a pasar algo, yo…- fue interrumpida por Ritsu quien la estaba abrasando –está bien, no compraré esta motocicleta, tú elige el modelo y yo el diseño, salieron del sector de vehículos usados y pasaron a los 0 kilómetro, Mio corrió hacia una motocicleta scooter para ciudad -¡esta!- Ritsu estaba algo insegura, era una motocicleta tan, poco motocicleta, no era como ella se lo había imaginado, Mio insistía con comprar esa moto –está bien, está bien, pero es muy cara, no podré comprarla con el dinero que tengo- Mio sacó su billetera –tampoco tengo mucho, pero si es por ti, podremos trabajar juntas para comprarla- Ritsu saltó de felicidad y abrazó a Mio –gracias, gracias, gracias, por eso te amo tanto Mio- la besó una y otra vez.<em>**  
><strong><em>FinFlashBack<em>**

* * *

><p>Continuó ordenando por otra media hora, y dejó todo reluciente, fue por la ropa que estaba lista, la metió en la cesta y la llevó hasta la habitación para plancharla, Mio le había enseñado, pero aún le costaba, tras muchas quemaduras, terminó, guardó todo ordenadamente en sus cajones que estaban prácticamente nuevos, ya que prenda que se ponía terminaba en el suelo, aún quedaban unos 30 minutos para que las clases de su amada terminaran, de repente se acordó que debía anotar cuánto dinero tenía para la motocicleta, fue al cuadernillo que estaba al lado del frasco, sumó el dinero que había encontrado y el que tenía dentro del frasco, cuando terminó la suma quedó atónita, no podía creerlo, había conseguido todo el dinero necesario para su motocicleta, saltó por toda la habitación dando gritos de alegría, decidió sorprender a su amada, abrió su billetera, sacó su tarjeta del banco y corrió hasta el cajero más próximo, aún le quedaba dinero del que sus padres le depositaron para su cumpleaños y año nuevo, sacó todo el dinero que le quedaba y lo guardó muy bien en su billetera, corrió a un supermercado, compró un montón de bocadillos, jugos, gaseosas y una botella de champagne, volvió a la habitación y reparó todo, se sentó en la cama para esperar a que llegara su amada, aún le quedaban unos 5 minutos de clases.<br>Se estaba quedando dormida cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió –ya llegué- la castaña reconoció la voz, se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre su amada –Bienvenida Mio, te extrañé mucho- la besó una y otra vez en los labios- Mio sorprendida por el recibimiento la miró un tanto extrañada, pero no mucho, su amada siempre había sido así, aunque ese día en específico estaba especialmente cariñosa -¿qué pasó Ritsu?- la ojimiel sonrió, tomó a Mio de la mano y la hizo pasa –Mira- la morena se quedó sorprendida, la habitación estaba sorprendentemente limpia, toda la habitación estaba sumamente ordenada, su mirada se quedó clavada en la mesita en el centro del dormitorio, donde estaban todos los bocadillos, jugos, gaseosas y 5 copas, se acercó y tomó la botella de champagne -¿y esto? ¿qué estamos festejando Ritsu?- la ojimiel tomó el cuaderno en el que estaban anotados los ahorros y se lo dio a Mio, la morena sonrió tiernamente aunque la felicidad no le alcanzó los ojos, se sentía feliz porque su amada podría cumplir uno de sus sueños, pero por otro lado no le gustaban las motos, eran tan poco seguras, en caso de un accidente el 57% de las veces el motociclista o perdía alguna capacidad motora o simplemente fallecía, pero no se lo comentó a su novia, no quería opacar su felicidad, en eso la castaña llamó a las otras tres integrantes del club de música ligera, que llegaron casi en el acto, la primera en llegar fue Yui, que al oír hablar de los bocadillos corrió hasta la habitación de Ritsu y Mio, abrieron la botella de champagne, la cual al saltar el corcho hizo un gran estallido debido a la presión, bebieron una copa cada una y comieron los bocadillos que la castaña había comprado, cuando se terminaron los alimentos, o más bien, Yui los devoró, cada chica volvió a su habitación, Ritsu y Mio limpiaron la mesa, tomaron unas toallas y se fueron a bañar.  
>Cuando volvieron ambas tenían puestos sus pijamas, se acostaron y Ritsu abrazó a Mio, se le acercó al oído y le susurró –es hora de continuar la función de la mañana, ¿no crees Mio-chan?- la morena se sonrojó, pero solo se dejó llevar por la castaña, después de todo, ella también lo deseaba, sintió como las hábiles manos de Ritsu le desabotonaban el pijama y el brasier, dejándola con el pecho descubierto, Ritsu, sin perder su manera traviesa de "jugar" con su amada le hizo cosquillas en la pancita, la morena se reía sin parar, hasta que golpeó a su novia en la cabeza –T-t-tomate esto en serio- Ritsu le sonrió, se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y el brasier, abrazó a su amada, se sentía en el séptimo cielo, era un placer inigualable, sus labios recorrieron el cuerpo de la morena hasta que se encontraron con los labios de esta y se mezclaron en un beso apasionado, de esta manera se quedaron dormidas, con sus torsos desnudos tomadas de las manos y sus labios semi unidos por la proximidad.<br>Al día siguiente la castaña despertó primero que Mio, al verla tan inocente, indefensa y vulnerable, era una imagen de lo tierna que podía ser Mio, pero, no pudo resistirse a gastarle una pequeña broma, se sentó lentamente en la cama, para no despertar a su amada, le sacó las mantas para ver que aún estaba con su torso desnudo y con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano apretó suavemente los pezones de Mio, la morena no reaccionaba, la castaña decidió arriesgarse un poco y los apretó con más fuerza, la ojigris abrió los ojos de golpe, vio a Ritsu y donde esta tenía colocadas su manos, la castaña perdió todos los colores del rostro, el golpe que le esperaba sería el más fuerte de todas las veces que le habían golpeado, cuando trató de quitar las manos y pedir perdón Mio la detuvo -¿eh, Mio?- la morena estaba mirando hacia otro lado muy sonrojada –S-s-si es Richan n-n-no importa, a-a-además se siente bien- esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, la castaña que también estaba sonrojada por la situación decidió dejar de apretar –e-esto es mu vergonzoso hacerlo de día, q-q-quizás a la noche- se rascó la nuca y reía aún nerviosa.  
>Mio se abrochó la pijama avergonzada, tomó su toalla de mano y fue al baño para lavarse la cara, Ritsu la imitó, ambas chicas se vistieron, la castaña se calzó unos tenis blancos y se colocó su diadema –Mio, vamos a comprar mi motocicleta hoy ¿sí?- la morena suspiró, pero accedió, no quería torturar más a su amada –está bien, pero yo llevaré el dinero- tomó el frasco y lo guardó en un pequeño bolso –deberíamos depositarlo en un banco, comprar una motocicleta de esta forma- Ritsu hizo pucheros –vamos, vamos, al menos con billetes grandes Mio-chan, quiero pagarla completa hoy- Mio suspiró, bueno era el dinero de Ritsu y podría decidir cómo usarlo.<br>Bajaron a desayunar, y sorprendentemente Yui y Azuza estaban en la mesa, las chicas se sentaron y bromearon por el hecho de que Yui estuviera en pie tan temprano –Azu-nyan no me dejó hacer nada divertido anoche y me dormí temprano- la pequeña estaba completamente sonrojada –Yui sempai no diga cosas tan vergonzosas en público- las 4 chicas rieron con ganas, en ese instante bajó Mugi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, -Vaya, parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche-, la rubia de ojos azules asintió –anoche vino a visitarme Sawa-chan- su nariz comenzó a sangrar al recordar la noche anterior, las chicas tomaron unos pañuelos y le pararon la hemorragia nasal –perdónenme chicas- rieron con más ganas, el día había comenzad bien, Ritsu tomó la mano de Mio –bueno chicas, Mio y yo iremos a comprar mi motocicleta- se fueron dejando a las otras tres chicas en la mesa, Yui sonrió –esas dos, se ven tan bonitas juntas, ojala sean felices para siempre, igual que Azu-nyan y yo- se abalanzó sobre la pequeña pelinegra.  
>Mio y Ritsu fueron tomadas de las manos hasta la parada de buses, tomaron uno que las dejaba cerca de un banco, donde pasarían a cambiar el dinero. Al entrar al banco, Ritsu sacó del bolso que llevaba Mio el frasco y lo dejó frente al empleado que atendía la caja –Quiero cambiar todo este dinero por los billetes más grandes que tenga- el cajero la miró perplejo –señorita, es mucho dinero el que lleva en ese frasco, me tomaría mucho tiempo contarlo- Ritsu, precavida, sacó el cuaderno de notas y se lo dio al cajero –esta es la suma que hay en el frasco, si no me cree cuéntelo usted mismo- el cajero, quizás por miedo a la gran determinación de la chica, o porque era un día sábado y él estaba sentado en esa silla, con un traje incomodo, en vez de estar disfrutando de un hermoso día con su familia, accedió a la petición de la castaña.<br>Ya con el fajo de billetes en el bolso se dispusieron a caminar hasta la automotora, no quedaba tan lejos, Mio preguntaba cada 5 minutos a la castaña -¿trajiste todos los documentos? ¿Tu carnet de identidad? ¿Tú licencia de conducir?- la castaña revisaba cada vez que Mio le preguntaba –Están todos aquí Mio, relájate- Mio aún estaba insegura -¿tus antecedentes?- la castaña infló las mejillas –Que mala eres Mio, sabes que no he tenido problemas con la policía, que me dejen antecedentes- esto último no se lo dijo a Mio, si no, más bien a ella misma, llegaron hasta la automotora, compraron la motocicleta, aunque tardaron 2 horas en hacer el trámite, al fin la tenían, Ritsu tomó su motocicleta nueva, y salió lentamente a la calle, se colocó el casco que había comprado en la misma automotora y le tendió uno a Mio –ven, sube Mio, daremos una vuelta inaugural- la morena se negó –preferiría volver a los dormitorios en bus Ritsu, perdóname, pero sabes que me dan miedo las motocicletas, cuídate y maneja con cuidado ¿sí? No corras, solo una vuelta y vuelves, ¿entendido?- la castaña bajó la visera de su casco –está bien, me cuidare- dicho esto partió a una velocidad moderada de 50 km/h.  
>Mio caminó hasta la parada de buses más próxima, esperó a que pasara uno que la dejara cerca de los dormitorios, al entrar se topó con Yui, que al verla corrió hacia la morena –Mio-chan Mio-chan- estaba pálida, su rostro denotaba terror –¿Richan está contigo?- la morena, algo asustada negó -¿qué sucede?- la voz de Azuza voz sonó atrás de Yui denotaba angustia y pesar –acaba de haber un accidente vehicular, una motocicleta nueva y un camión, todo indica que el responsable fue el conductor del camión, al menos eso informaron los noticieros- el rostro de Mio perdió todos los colores, estaba pálida y casi se desmaya –e-e-el conductor dela motocicleta,¿ e-e-es h-h-hombre o m-mu-mujer- Azuza, con los ojos aguados –mujer, está en el hospital de la ciudad- Mio salió corriendo hasta el hospital, quedaba relativamente cerca de los dormitorios, entró a la recepción y preguntó a gritos a la primera enfermera que pasó –una chica tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ¿dónde está ahora?- la enfermera asustada contestó débilmente –está en la habitación 345- Mio la dejó y salió corriendo por los pasillos, sin escuchar a la enfermera que le gritaba –no puede recibir visitas- Mio continuó corriendo, y no notó que la seguía el personal de seguridad del hospital, corrió sin parar a una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiar a los corredores olímpicos, encontró la habitación, abrió la puerta y la imagen que vio la dejó petrificada, era Ritsu, su Ritsu, estaba en la camilla inconsciente, conectada a suero y otros tantos cables, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su cerebro no quería procesar esa información, sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se quebró -¡RITSUUUUU!- lloraba a mares, desconsolada, en ese instante llegaron los guardias de seguridad y el doctor, vieron la escena y decidieron sacarla de la habitación, Mio lloraba en el suelo del pasillo amargamente, cuando una imagen corpulenta se quedó parada a su lado -¿Es usted amiga de la señorita?- la morena asintió –esto, cómo decirlo, soy el conductor del camión- Mio sintió una furia incontenible en su interior, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y comenzó a latir con renovada fuerza, sus ojos se cegaron por la ira y el repudio, se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a golpear al camionero, gritándole entre llantos -¡MALDITO BASTARDO, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ!- el camionero se cubría con sus brazos de los golpes de la morena, nunca devolvió un golpe, solo se defendió, cuando Mio se cansó de golpearlo rompió a llorar nuevamente –Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu- decía una y otra vez, el camionero se quedó al lado de la morena -¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Mio llorando –no fue a propósito, fue un accidente, estaba distraído, y no vi a la chica- Mio subió su tono de voz -¡PUES DEBISTE HABER ESTADO MÁS ATENTO A LA VÍA, AHORA RITSU PODRÍA, PODRÍA MORIR POR TÚ CULPA!- el camionero, compungido no sabía cómo disculparse, en eso aparecieron 2 personas que vestían uniformes policiales, tomaron al camionero y le colocaron esposas, este no se resistió, se lo llevaron y Mio clavó sus ojos llenos de repudio y odio en la espalda del sujeto, una voz sonó a sus espaldas –Un accidente le sucede a cualquiera, es increíble, la mayoría de los conductores se habrían dado a la fuga, ese sujeto se bajó de su camión, llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia, es un buen sujeto- Mio se quedó sin palabras –menos mal que alcanzó a maniobrar, aunque no pudo evitar el impacto pudo haber sido peor- Mio se dio vuelta y en la puerta de la habitación estaba el docto que atendía a Ritsu, era un adulto d unos 60 años -¿cómo esta Ritsu, se recuperará?- el doctor le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa –está bien, por suerte solo tuvo unos hematomas y unos cuantos rasmillones, el impacto la dejó inconsciente, eso es todo, es un verdadero milagro, en un impacto entre una motocicleta y un camión, por suave que sea, el motociclista podría morir fácilmente- Mio cayó de rodillas debido al alivio, su amada estaba bien, no había sido nada grave y estaba a salvo, las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, el doctor se colocó a la misma altura de la morena –estás muy unida a tu amiga cierto- Mio asintió, el doctor se fijó en el cuello de la morena –Ya veo- dijo acercando su mano a una gargantilla con un corazón de plata que Mio llevaba desde el día en que Ritsu se la regaló –generalmente no dejamos que entren visitantes cuando un paciente está recién ingresado, pero podemos hacer una excepción- ayudó a Mio a ponerse de pie y la llevó hasta la habitación de la castaña Mio tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de su amada, le tomó la mano la besó y no la soltó, quedó tan ensimismada n su amada inconsciente que no se percató que el doctor no estaba.<br>El tiempo había avanzado incomprensiblemente rápido, cuando miró a través de las ventanas de la habitación se traslucía un cielo estrellado, Mio se fue quedando lentamente dormida, no supo hasta que hora durmió, pero cuando despertó estaba tapada con una manta, y una mano le acariciaba el rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio la cara sonriente de su amada, su felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, se abalanzó sobre Ritsu y la abrazó, la besó repetidas veces llorando –tonta, tonta, tonta- repetía con cada beso que le daba a su amada –me tenías preocupada, no vuelvas a hacerme esto- Ritsu le acarició la espalda –tranquila Mio, no fue nada grave, el conductor de ese camión, se podría decir que me salvó la vida- Mio estaba avergonzada por cómo había tratado al chofer, pero la euforia y la pasión que nació en su corazón cegó la razón de su cerebro, pero en se instante solo podía abrazar a su Ritsu, y dar gracias a todas las divinidades por el hecho de que estuviera viva e ilesa, en ese momento entró el doctor, leyendo unos archivos en una carpeta, su rostro denotaba felicidad –Buenas noticias, señorita Tainaka, usted será dada de alta esta tarde- Ritsu dio unos grititos de alegría al igual que Mio, -ah y por cierto, la policía encontró esto en el lugar del accidente, ¿es suyo?- le dio una pequeña cajita azul, Ritsu asintió frenéticamente –Sí, gracias- el doctor alborotó el cabello de las chicas, como un abuelo cariñoso hacia sus nietas y salió de la habitación –Bueno, las dejo solas, no quiero hacer mal tercio- Mio tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro, no sabía de qué estaba hablando el doctor, y aún más le intrigaba el contenido de la cajita, Ritsu le sonrió y se rascó la nuca –a decir verdad, venía de comprar esto cuando ocurrió todo, me hubiera gustado que fuera en otro lugar, y no en un hospital, pero- abrió la cajita y dos argollas de plata brillaron, miró a su amada a los ojos –Mio, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- la morena estaba muda, no sabía qué decir, besó a Ritsu con pasión en los labios –sí, sí ,sí, sí quiero-.  
>El día transcurrió con normalidad, Mio se quedó todo el día con Ritsu, cada cierto tiempo las visitaba el doctor, que se llamaba Ishida, y les llevaba comida o bocadillos, cuando el ocaso comenzó el doctor Ishida llegó con una bolsa, y detrás de él venían Yui, Azuza y Mugi –Ya se puede ir señorita Tainaka, ¿o debería decir señora Tainaka?- Mio y Ritsu se sonrojaron ante el comentario del doctor, que riendo suavemente salió de la habitación -¿Señora Tainaka?- preguntó Yui con una expresión de no comprender lo que sucedía –creí que la madre de Ritsu era la señora Tainaka- una idea cruzó su cerebro –Tal vez Richan no es Richan, sino que es la madre de Richan que absorbió su juventud- la pequeña Azuza suspiró –por favor Yui-sempai, calladita se ve más bonita- Mugi señaló las argollas en las manos de Mio y Ritsu –quizás Ishida-san se refería a eso- Azuza y Yui clavaron sus ojos en las argollas -¿desde cuándo?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra de coletas, la castaña se sonrojó y comenzó a rascarse la mejilla –Bueno, cuando me chocó el camión venía de vuelta de comprarlo, así que desde hoy- las tres chicas miraron las argollas durante un tiempo –Em chicas, ¿puedo vestirme?- todas salieron de la habitación excepto Mio, quién ayudó a la castaña a vestirse, cuando estuvo lista salieron de la habitación, aunque Ritsu insistía con que podía caminar bien Mio insistió en serle de apoyo, todas tomaron un bus de vuelta a los dormitorios.<br>Cuando entraron a la habitación de las chicas, estaban los padres de Ritsu y los de Mio, los cuales las abrazaron, Ritsu estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostrara, quería mucho a sus padres -¿cómo estás hijita, te duele alguna parte sientes algo raro?- le preguntó su madre, Ritsu le sonrió ampliamente –estoy bien, si no lo estuviera aún estaría en el hospital, ¿no creen?- los señores Akiyama también la abrazaron -¿hay algo que podamos hacer por ti Richan?- le preguntó la madre de Mio –de veras, estoy bien no fue nada grave, todo lo que me duele es mi motocicleta, lo que logro recordar es que se hizo añicos- Mugi sonrió y dijo –yo no estaría tan segura de eso Richan- dio un par de palmadas y dos hombres corpulentos entraron con la moto como nueva y además con un diseño negro y con llamas azules, la castaña abrazó a la rubia y corrió hacia su motocicleta –esta hermosa, gracias Mugi, eres la mejor en estas cosas- los dos hombres se llevaron la moto al estacionamiento y se fueron.  
>Las chicas celebraron y agradecieron que Ritsu salvo casi ilesa del accidente, todo estaba recuperado, cuando ya dieron las una de la madrugada los familiares de la castaña y la morena tomaron un tren de regreso a sus hogares, puesto que el día siguiente era lunes y debían trabajar, Yui y Azuza se fueron a su habitación y Mugi a la suya, cuando la castaña y la morena quedaron solas se abrasaron con felicidad, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que parecía mentira, en solo tres días Ritsu había cumplido su sueño de tener una motocicleta, había comprado las argollas de compromiso, había tenido un accidente vehicular, y había logrado que Mio aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio, estaban felices y con razón, se acostaron con ropa puesta, aunque Ritsu se encargó de que quedaran prácticamente desnudas, a día siguiente se saltaron las clases y lo disfrutaron visitando todo tipo de lugares típicos de parejas, el centro comercial, el zoológico, cafés y cines, desde ese día nada las separaría, ni sufrirían tristeza alguna<br>**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epílogo<em>**  
><strong><em>El chofer salió del hospital, custodiado por los dos policías, lo llevaron hasta la comisaría, donde lo recibió el capitán –vamos a ver, Señor Makoto, debido a que la muchacha no tiene mayores lesiones será puesto bajo prisión con libertad bajo fianza, muchachos, llévenlo al calabozo-.<em>**  
><strong><em>Al segundo día un cabo lo llamó, -señor Makoto, han pagado su fianza, puede salir- el chofer no podía creer lo, tendría que agradecer a la persona que pagó la fianza, cuando salió de la comisaria solo encontró al capitán, no había nadie más, aunque por la esquina de la calle vio una chica de cabello marrón corto tomada de la mano de una chica de una larga cabellera negra azabache –Makoto-san han dejado esto para usted- el capitán le dio una hoja de cuaderno doblada, el camionero lo abrió y en el rezaba "perdone mi descortesía en el pasillo, espero poder compensarlo con esto A.M" el chofer sonrió y volvió a su hogar.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DEL AUTOR: HOLA CHICOS, PERDONENME LA DEMORA DEL CAPÍTULO, DIGAMOS QUE TUVE CIERTOS PROBLEMAS DE SALUD Y SENTIMNTALES (mala combinación) PERO LES TRAIGO ESTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE "Can this be love?" PERDONENME SI EL PREFACIO NO ES DEMASIADO CLARO, PERO, FUE LO QUE HICE, ESERO LES GUSTE, LES RECOMIENDO QUE CUANDO LO LEAN ESCUCHEN LA CANCI´N DE Cat Stevens "Lady D'Arbanville" MIENTRAS LO LEEN, PUESTO QUE, AL ESCUCHAR CIERTA MÚSICA LA MANERA QUE LLEGA EL MENSAJE ES DISTINTA, Y CÓMO LO ESCRIBÍ ESCUCHANDO ESA CANCIÓN ESPERO QUE A USTEDES, LOS POTENCIALES LECTORES, LES LLEGUE DE LA MISMA FORMA, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, DEJEN REVIEW ;) MATTA NE! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC 3 33<strong>_


End file.
